Silence
by Frostwhisker
Summary: Sometimes, Antonio couldn't help but feel frustrated with Lovino. Spamano. Human AU.


_Read the A/N at the bottom!_

_Warnings; one swear word (why this is rated K+), and at the end I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore OTL_  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :U <em>

_Unbeta'd, so if you see anything to point out, please don't hesitate to do so!_

* * *

><p>A thick, nearly suffocating silence had filled the air of the small kitchen, weighing heavily on Antonio's shoulders. He ignored it, however, in favor of cleaning the dishes that had been piled into the sink.<p>

Usually, the overwhelming feeling of dread and sadness that the quiet brought along would depress the cheerful Spaniard. This time, however, the sunny and cheerful mood that had always clung to him, infectious to those around him, had been replaced with a sour, irritated one.

Huffing in frustration, he continued to scrape burnt tomato sauce out of a pan, ignoring the sharp gaze he could feel positively burning into the back of his skull.

He_ knew_ Lovino's hazel eyes were watching every movement he made; he could hear him making small noises of agitation as he shifted around in the wooden kitchen chair. He couldn't bring himself to care, though, even if he wanted to. The tense atmosphere had all been the Italian's fault anyway.

They had had an argument (but that was nothing new for the two). When they first agreed to live together, after becoming a couple (which had taken too long to happen, in Antonio's opinion), they had set down some basic ground rules. One of their arrangements had been that they would share kitchen duty.

Lovino, though, had only accepted this term begrudgingly. Ever since the first week, he had started to refuse to clean or do the dishes whenever his turn rolled around. At first, Antonio hadn't minded as much, willing to do Lovino's share of the work.

Now, three months later, and after an extremely frustrating day at the cafe he ran, Antonio had finally gotten fed up with this stubborn attitude the other always insisted on clinging to. A small yelling match, and some slightly hurtful words later (more on Lovino's part than his own), the two now sat in their small kitchen together, both refusing to break the awkward blanket of silence that had descended over the two.

He didn't mean to throw the pan into the sink, creating a resounding clang that broke the soundless air that had gripped their apartment. Cringing slightly at the noise, he picked up the next dish and started to wipe it clean as well.

He heard the chair that Lovino was sitting in scratch against the hard, cold, tiles of the floor, but didn't react. Shuffling sounds of nervous little steps grew closer to him, but he feigned ignorance, curious as to what the brunette was going to do. Suddenly, Lovino was at his side, fidgeting nervously. Antonio's questioning green gaze glanced down to observe the obviously frazzled Italian, whose face was tinged a light pink, his cheeks puffed out in a signature pout.

Before Antonio could even ask what he was doing, Lovino had stuck his arm underneath his own, reaching for a dish and rag. A mumbled 'bastard' escaped his lips as he started scrubbing.

The irritation he had felt instantly melted away, replaced with a fluttering feeling of happiness. Smiling softly, Antonio turned his attention back to the dish he had been working on.

The thick atmosphere had almost instantly transformed, becoming comfortable and light. An unspoken apology had been stated, and all anger had had dissipated along with it.

When Lovino lazily rolled his head to rest against Antonio's shoulder, their arms still interlocked, as he finished his first plate, Antonio's face broke into a large grin. Leaning down, he placed a small kiss onto his boyfriend's head. A contented hum sounded from Lovino's throat at the action, but nothing more.

Antonio knew they would argue again over this stupid task, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He would worry about those days when they came. For now, he would only think about their now and how wonderful it felt to have Lovino pressed against his side.

Because to him, that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><em>This is based off a headcanon of mine: They share dish duty, but Lovino always refuses to do them when it's his turn and every once in a while, Antonio snaps, does them anyways, but is angry with Lovino, who eventually makes it up to him by helping him.<em>

_I should be writing my other stories, but this took me about 20 minutes to whip out because I haven't been able to sleep more than two hours a night anymore. _

_Hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the lack of my usual beta._

_Reviews are love :3  
>Thanks for reading!<em>

_**Edit**: Ah I'm adding this in a little later after uploading this! Sometimes, I take Spamano prompt requests (only fluffy/romantic ones, as I dislike angst/tragedy) on my tumblr account. If you're interested, there is more information on my profile!_


End file.
